Lost Loved One
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione Granger's ghost returned when Melinda and Her husband take a vacation in London. Hermione seeks help because she feels her lover Severus Snape is going to do something terrible. What will Happen? Can Melinda help?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Loved One

Melinda Gordon and her husband Jim had traveled to London for vacation. Never did she realize that she would be seeing something that was unnatural. Though she could see dead people never could she see dead wizards or witches. Or thought that they ever existed.

She was walking down the muggle street in Diagon Alley when she heard someone say

"_Severus…" _Melinda turned around. But no one was there. But then she continued on walking with Jim.

"Hun, is everything alright?" Jim asked Melinda.

"um…I thought I heard someone say Severus? But…" She paused for a second.

"Never mind." She said and continued on walking down the street with Jim.

Later on that day Jim was taking a nap and Melinda was reading a romance novel the Pride and the Prejudice. When something popped out in front of her with bushy brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink hood and ripped blue jeans. She had dirt and blood on her face and on her clothing.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked setting the book down.

"_Please you must help me. I need to talk to Severus." _The girl pleaded with Melinda.

"can you tell me your name? Help me help you find Severus." The name rolled off her tongue easily, but sounded really odd. But she was determined to help this young girl.

"what is your name?" Melinda asked the girl.

"_My name is Hermione Granger. You must Help me, I'm afraid that Severus will harm himself. I don't want that. Please you got to help me." _Hermione asked Melinda.

"okay. Where does he live? And what does he look like?" after Melinda asked the question, Hermione had vanished. Leaving Melinda very confused and now wanted to find this man. And help him.

After dinner Jim was washing the dishes. He noticed that Melinda was deep in thought and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Babe, something wrong? Did you see another ghost?" Jim asked concerned.

"yeah, and she had a pretty name. Her name, Hermione Granger. But she was pleading with me to help her find this guy name Severus". Melinda said tiredly while helping Jim clean up the kitchen.

"what a strange name. but I do like the name Hermione though." Jim stated while now putting the clean dishes away in the cabinets.

The lights flickered, and the wind chine was making this loud noise as the wind picked up speed.

"HERMIONE?!" Melinda called out worried now.

"Hermione! Are you here?" Melinda putting down the pot in the sink and walked slowly to the window where a small table was. She looked out and all she could see was dead bodies. She could see blue and green light coming from the field. The sky turned gray and smoky.

"Melinda? What are you seeing." Jim looked on Melinda's face she was horrified. But he couldn't see anything. All he could see was the moon, the stars, and the grass swaying back and forth from the howling wind.

"Honey…" He asked again. When he said that the scene that was played before Melinda vanishes.

"Jim. It was horrible. Dead bodies everywhere. Green and blue light coming from the field." Melinda explained the horrendous scene that was only meant for her eye's.

"do you have any idea what it could be?" Jim asked concerned still.

"It must have been a war. But I don't know." Melinda answered his question and then yawned. She looked at the clock it was nine thirty.

"I'm tired babe. I think I'm going to go ahead and go to bed." Melinda said while she kissed Jim on the lips, hugged him and waited for a reply.

"me too. We have a big day tomorrow. All the touring and stuff. London is so…" he couldn't think of the word when he was being lead by his wife to bed.

"Fascinating." She finished his sentence. Once they got to the bedroom, she and Jim had gotten in there sleep wear and silently falling asleep in the king size bed. In the middle of the night all she could hear was voices.

_HERMIONE! NO! _a deep silky voice yelled out seemed like he was worried. She couldn't tell. Melinda was trying to ignore it.

_HERMOINE! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!....._

**To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Severus Snape….

Melinda was sleeping and in the middle of the night she heard a male's voice.

"_HERMIONE!!!!!" Severus said crying._

_"Please don't go Hermione!" Severus said shaking her trying to wake her up. Her eye lids open. Barely breathing. _

Melinda then woke up. Screaming.

"What's wrong?" Jim looked at his wife frighten.

"I must go and help this man. He had lost his loved one. In some kind of war." Melinda said. then all of a sudden Hermione's spirit popped out of no where.

"_You must help him…He will hurt him self. I don't want that_." Hermione pleading.

"Where does this man live?" Melinda asked. Jim looked at Melinda confused.

"_Spinner's End_." Hermione said. She had blood coming from her whole body. And then with that she disappeared again. Melinda took a few moments to calm her self before going back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Melinda and Jim got ready to go look for this Spinners End Place.

"Hun, I got to go by my self. This man needs me. And this sprite needs me." Melinda said to her husband. Jim came around the table and wrapped his arms around Melinda and hugged her.

"Just be careful." Jim said and kissed her. After that Melinda had left to go find Spinner's end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Melinda approaches Spinners end she didn't know which apartment was his. Then once again, Hermione had popped out of no where.

"_Severus lives at the far corner. Just knock and he will answer_." Hermione said. Melinda had approached the door. Nervously she knocked on the door. A tall man with long black hair opened the door.

"_This is Severus Snape_." Hermione said.

"Hello? What can I do you for?" Severus said. he had a bottle of fire whisky in his hands.

"My name is Melinda Gordon. And you must be, Severus Snape?" Melinda asked. She is almost afraid of him.

"Yes. What do you want?" Severus said sternly but yet slightly slurring his words.

"I'm here on behalf of Hermione Granger." Melinda said and Severus gave her the "teacher look".

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with that." Severus said. almost wanting to cry because he still misses Hermione.

"Please Sir, let me help you." Melinda pleaded.

"How can you help me? Hermione is dead. And it's all because of Bellatrix Lestrange. It's all because of me." Severus said.

"I'm going to tell you something. Something that not a normal person has." Melinda said taking in a deep breath.

"And what was that?" Severus asked her.

"I can see spirits." Melinda confessed. Severus could not believe it.

"I'm sorry, but how in the hell can you see ghost? And how does this concern Hermione?" Severus asked. He was getting upset.

"Well, she is here. With me." Melinda said.

"I can't do this right now." Severus said.

"_Tell Severus that he was a potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_." Hermione said. She could not stand having Severus so upset.

"You were a potions master at Hogwarts." Melinda said. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"Of course. You should know, you're a witch!" Severus said.

"A what?" Melinda asked. She had no idea what was going on right now.

"Your not a witch?" Severus asked.

"No….I'm not." Melinda answered.

"Then how do you know that I am a potions master there? You probably did some back ground stuff on me." Severus said getting angry at her.

"No! I would never do that! Hermione told me." Melinda tried to convince him.

"_Tell him that he was a death eater for Lord Voldemort_." Hermione said to her. Melinda had no idea what she was saying.

"Hermione said that you were a death eater? For Lord Voldemort?" Melinda asked. Severus was shocked.

"Dear God!" Severus said.

"you can see ghost?" Severus said…..

"Yes, I can. And she's here with me, right now." Melinda reassured him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Going Back

"Now do you believe me?" Melinda asked tenderly. Severus just stared at her in shock.

"Yes." Severus said.

"_ask Severus what happened in the war. He will explain. It will just hurt him, but if he does you'll be able to help him. I know it." _Hermione's spirit said.

"Hermione had asked for you to tell me what happened…in the war…." Melinda said, hoping nothing bad will happen.

"I can't tell you….but I can show you." Severus said with an interested look on his face. He didn't want to do anything, but this woman won't leave him alone.

"how?" Melinda asked totally confused

"come in, I will tell you about the pensive." Severus said and she walked in and Severus told her about it and how it works.

Melinda had stood in front of a huge goblet.

"are you ready for this?" Severus asked pulling out the memory and putting it in the goblet. Melinda shook her head yes.

**Flashback….**

The war was about to begin. Every one was getting ready for the final battle. Severus came rushing towards the front entrance and had found Hermione, she was the leader of some of the D.A. and was heading out the door.

"Wait!" Severus yelled. Hermione turned to see it was Severus running towards her. She was going to run to him, but before she could move, Severus had reached her and gave her and embracing her.

"What is it Severus?" Hermione asked embracing him back.

"I love you. don't you forget that." Severus said and he began to kiss her.

"I love you too. We both will make it out alive. But we got to get going. The sooner we get started, the sooner it will finish." Hermione said, not wanting to leave Severus's embrace but knowing she would have too. Severus had pulled away, but before he did Hermione stopped him and gave him one last searing kiss.

"be safe love" Hermione said.

"Be safe Hermione. I love you." Severus said and turned, and went back to his post.

* * *

The war was in effect right now. Spells were flying everywhere. Hermione was fighting off two death eaters at once. The war was almost over. Harry was fighting Voldemort, Severus was fighting Lucius. Hermione was loosing strength fast. She couldn't hold her spell any longer. With in a split second, a death eater had cast the killing curse at her. The curse had hit her square in the chest, knocking her over on to the ground. In that moment, Harry had killed Voldemort. The war was over. The death eaters where dying off immediately. Severus, is now a free man. The mark that he wore on his left forearm magically disappeared. He lowered his wand and searched for Hermione. Not long after searching for her Severus found her lying dead on the field.

"NO!!!!!" Severus said, and ran to her side sliding a bit.

"please don't! Hermione! Wake up!" Severus panicked. And shook her gently. Tears were running down his face.

"Hermione, wake up! Please!" Severus said, pleading. Hermione would not move. Severus was praying to God that she would live. She had blood poured on her face. Scars everywhere, her cloths were torn.

"Sev….erus." Hermione tried to say, her voice was wheezy she barely opened her eye's. she only saw fuzziness.

"thank God! I'm going to get you out of here love. Don't you worry." Severus said cradling her. He then picked her up gently and carried her to the hospital wing.

Severus had reached the hospital wing, Poppy had rushed towards them. He had helped Hermione on a hospital bed and do her best to try and save her. Poppy had made Severus wait outside the wing. It took about two hours until Poppy came out. Severus had his head in his hands crying, he looked up when he heard Poppy call out to him. Poppy had shaken her head and had tears come from her eyes. He knew then that Hermione was gone.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Melinda and Severus had pulled out from the pensive. Melinda had a horrified look upon her face. She was speechless for a couple of seconds.

"I am so sorry Severus….I had no idea." Melinda said. she had tears of her own.

"_I would like for you to say something for me Melinda" _Hermione's spirit asked. Melinda turned her head and nodded at her.

"Is she here?" Severus asked hopefully.

"yes she is." Melinda answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Seeing the light

"_Tell Severus I love him, He means the world to me." Hermione's sprite said_

"What is she saying?" Severus pleaded.

"She says she loves you, and that you mean the world to her." Melinda said.

"I love you so much Hermione. I still can't believe you're gone"Severus said.

"Can she hear me?" Severus asked.

"Yes, she can." Melinda answered.

"_tell Severus, I want him to get over me, move on…I'll always watch over him. I don't want him to get hurt." Hermione's sprite said. _

"Hermione wants you to move on, she'll watch over you, she doesn't want you to get hurt." Melinda repeated. Severus had tears running down his face.

"How can I move on Hermione? I miss you so much. It kills me. I don't want to live with out you." Severus said.

"_no Severus, you mustn't kill yourself. I know what you can do. Please, move on with your life. Don't forget about me though. I'll be your guardian angel. I'll be watching over you. to keep you safe, I'll be in your dreams. Tell Severus, that there is a letter in my journal on my side of the drawer. It was before the war." Hermione asked. _

"She'll be your guardian angel, she'll keep you safe, she'll be in your dreams, also, there is a letter from her in her journal on her side of the drawer." Melinda said.

"Can I read it?" Severus asked.

"_Of course love, follow me." Hermione said. _

"She said to follow her." Melinda mentioned, and the three of them went into the bedroom and gotten the letter.

"_Read it out loud Severus." Hermione requested. _

"She wants you to read it out loud." Melinda told Severus.

So, with that, Severus read the letter.

_Dear Severus, the love of my life. _

_If ever, something happens to me during this bloody war, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I'll be there even in death, but I want you to do one thing for me. I don't want you to do anything you will regret. I don't want you to live in sorrow for the rest of your life because of me. Yes, I know it will be hard, but just remember, I'll always be there. Though you may not know it. Severus, my love. It will take time to grieve. But I want you to find new love. A woman who will love you for you. for you and nothing more. I don't want you drinking your sorrow's away. We'll be together again someday…in the afterlife. But you must not die on your will. Live life to the fullest, I want you to remember all the good times we shared…even our fights and how stupid they were. Remember, I'll always be there to guide you. to protect you. to love you no matter what. _

_I'll always love you, Severus Snape. _

_Hermione Granger. _

_P.S. Please do another favor, take care of crookshanks for me. I love you. _

Severus chuckled at the last little note there.

"Who's Crookshanks?" Melinda asked.

"Her orange tabby cat." Severus answered. Melinda chuckled.

"She loves you Severus, she wants you to be happy again. Will you do that for her?" Melinda asked. Severus smiled.

"If Hermione wants me too. I will. But, when ever I do die Hermione, my love. Will you wait for me in the light?" Severus asked. Hermione's Spirit smiled and sighed with relief.

"_of course my love. I'll wait for you for eternity." Hermione's Spirit answered. _

"She said she'll wait for you for eternity." Melinda smiled. She had tears of joy and sadness running down her cheeks. Hermione's Spirit came towards Severus, and placed her palm on the side of his cheek, and gently kissed his lips. Severus some how knew it was her, and tried to kiss her back.

"I love you Hermione Granger." Severus said.

"_I love you too Severus Snape…..What?...what's that light?" Hermione asked. _

"It's your light Hermione. You've done your job…." Melinda said.

"_I'm scared. What will the light bring?" Hermione's Spirit asked. _

"I don't know Hermione…but you'll just have to find out…don't be afraid." Melinda asked.

"My Hermione, afraid? She's a Gryffindor for Merlin sakes…." Severus teased. Hermione smiled at him.

"_Thank you so much Melinda." Hermione said. _

"Your welcome." Melinda said. with that, Hermione walked towards the light, and vanishes. Severus could feel her leaving.

"She's gone. I can feel she's gone." Severus said sadly.

"She's in a better place." Melinda said to Severus.

"thank you Melinda. For everything." Severus said.

"Your welcome. I hope you have a good life a head of you. considering what had happened and all." Melinda said. Severus smiled and nodded and with that, Melinda left.

_**A/N hoped you like it! SOL's are finally done! Woop woop! But yeah… please READ and REVIEW! **_


	5. Chapter 5

WWChallenge!

Rules:

1: either Hermione or Severus dies in the war.

2: Melinda helps one of them to help their love go into the light

3: should have a flashback of what happened in the war that gotten one of them killed.

4: the story can be as long as you like.

ENJOY! Hope at least one does it….let me know if you do it. let me know…


End file.
